


You're Gonna Be

by BreTheWriter



Series: Hold Me Like You'll Never Let Me Go [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreTheWriter/pseuds/BreTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time to take Fitz's cast off, and the Avengers and Coulson's team decide to make a party out of it. But Tony has been working on another plan, too, and now there's something else to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleyedemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleyedemon/gifts), [SilverTempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTempest/gifts).



> We've established where all of the Avengers are and what they're up to, and we're slowly gathering them to Avengers Tower. Now it's time to answer the question nobody has been asking, "What has Tony been so secretive about?" (If you haven't noticed that Tony has been hiding something, go back to "Bring On the Rain"; that's where I started dropping hints, because this story didn't occur to me until one night after I'd finished "Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow.")
> 
> This is just a short, fluffy little interlude. It's not really essential to the storyline, but I enjoyed writing it just the same. I hope you enjoy reading it!

            “Are you sure this thing is safe?” Banner asked dubiously.

        “Perfectly safe,” Tony said with conviction. He picked up the small device. “I looked up the _exact_ specifications for a cast saw. All you do is cut along either side and pull the cast off, then use scissors to cut off the padding underneath. It’s a piece of cake.”

        “Speaking of cake,” Natasha said from behind him, “it’s cooled and frosted and ready for a party.”

       Tony grinned. “It’s big enough for the whole group, right?”

       Natasha nodded. “Sure is. Even if Steve and Sam show up.”

       “Good. Then let’s go.”

       The three of them proceeded to the living room on the seventy-eighth floor, where indeed a party atmosphere prevailed. Fitz had pride of place, his arm cradled carefully in front of his chest, manipulating his fingers almost absently. It was eight weeks to the day since his injury, and the cast was ready to be removed. The bone had completely healed, as near as Tony and Banner could see.

       Tony stood in the doorway and studied the gathering, smiling slightly. Phil and Clint sat together on the sofa, Phil keeping an eye on the group and Clint leaning his head on his fiancé’s shoulder, comfortable with one another. Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Trip were laughing about something. Jane, her abdomen just beginning to show the gentle swell of pregnancy, sat contentedly in an armchair, listening to Thor and May talking; they were both warriors and had recognized a kindred spirit in one another right away.

       “Ready for this, Fitz?” Banner asked, holding up the cast saw as he crossed the room.

       Fitz smiled. “I’ve been ready for weeks,” he said.

       Natasha sat on the arm of the chair next to Jane as Banner knelt down beside Fitz’s wheelchair. Tony was still unhappy that the kid was stuck in the chair, but he clung to Banner’s optimistic hope that once the cast was off, he’d remember how to walk.

       The little saw set up a high-pitched whining as Banner activated it. More than one person flinched at the noise it made when it bit into the hardened plaster. Tony was watching along with everyone else when J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice broke in. “Sir, there is someone approaching the front door.”

       Tony frowned. “Thanks, buddy.” Waving for Banner to continue what he was doing, he headed for the elevator.

       It took him next to no time to reach the first floor. He strode to the front door and flung it open, exposing Pepper, who was clutching a manila folder, and Maria Hill, who looked startled.

       Tony smiled. “Afternoon, ladies. What can I do for you?”

       Pepper held out the folder. “I thought I would deliver this personally.”

        “She wouldn’t tell me what it was,” Hill added. “But she said I could come with her to deliver it, and maybe _you_ would tell me.”

        Tony opened the folder and grinned when he saw what was on top. “Everything’s in here?”

       “The last of it came in today’s mail,” Pepper confirmed, smiling broadly.

       “Great,” Tony said cheerfully. “Why don’t you come on up? Everyone’s here but Cap and Wilson. Banner’s taking Fitz’s cast off, so we’re making a party of it.”

       “I’d love to,” Pepper said. She glanced at Hill.

       Hill looked frustrated. “I’m coming, too, if only in hopes that I’ll get some _answers.”_

        Tony grinned in his most maddening fashion. “This way.”

       He swiped his card in the elevator and ordered it to the seventy-eighth floor. Phil looked up as they came in and smiled. “Commander Hill.”

       “Director Coulson,” Hill said with a nod in reply.

       “Phil, good to see you again,” Pepper said.

       “Likewise, Miss Potts,” Phil replied.

       Banner looked up briefly. “Almost done,” he reported. “Just one more snip and…there, that’s that.” He set aside a pair of scissors and removed the shreds of padding from Fitz’s arm. “How does it feel?”

       Fitz flexed his elbow, wincing slightly, then rotated his wrist. “Stiff,” he answered. “A bit sore, but…it’s definitely not broken anymore. Thank you.”

       “I didn’t do anything, kid.” Banner ruffled Fitz’s hair. “Want to keep the cast for the signatures?”

       “Yeah, thanks.”

       Banner handed the two halves of the cast to Fitz. Tony nodded approvingly. “Looks good. Now you can push yourself around, too, so that’ll give you a little more independence.”

       Fitz looked relieved. “I definitely appreciate that.”

       “Figured you would.” Tony walked across the living room to stand opposite the door. As he passed Skye, he held out the folder, almost as an afterthought. “Oh, by the way, this came today. Thought it might interest you.”

       Skye looked bewildered, but accepted the folder. Tony took a few steps and turned to look at her as she opened the folder and looked at the paper. Her eyes widened, the color drained from her face, and her head shot up to look at Tony. “You mean—” she began.

       Tony nodded, a smile beginning to cross his face despite his best efforts to keep it straight. “The last bit just went through.”

       Skye’s lower lip trembled for a moment. Suddenly, she dropped the folder on the coffee table, sprang across the room, and threw her arms around Tony’s neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He felt her tears soak into his shirt and didn’t mind, because there were tears in his eyes, too.

        “I can’t believe—” she whispered into his shoulder.

       “I told you, didn’t I?” Tony smiled affectionately, even though she couldn’t see it right then.

       “I know, but still…”

       “What’s in the folder?” Phil asked, his forehead wrinkling.

       Tony nodded at it over Skye’s head. “Take a look.”

       Phil slowly picked up the folder and opened it. He drew in a sharp breath and looked up at Tony. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

       “What is it?” May asked, frowning.

       Gripping the folder in one hand, Phil took out the first piece of paper and turned it around to face the group, which fell silent as they saw the large black words printed across the top of the page.

       CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION.

       After a very long moment, Simmons spoke up, her voice hushed and awed. “You’ve adopted Skye.”

       “I’ve adopted Skye,” Tony agreed. He looked around at her team seriously. “I know you’re her family. I know you’ve been there for her, and I wouldn’t ever do anything to take that away from her—or from you. But…you know, everyone deserves a name. Everyone deserves a home. So…I asked her if it was okay, the last time you all visited, and…well, the process for adopting someone who’s already an adult is a lot faster than adopting a child. And when your last name is Stark, the process goes even faster.” He looked back at Skye. “Which yours is now.”

       Skye pulled back slightly and looked up at Tony with a very wet smile. “Does that mean I can call you ‘Dad’ now?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly with something between a laugh and a sob.

       Tony stared at her for a moment, feeling something curl through his stomach—a combination of terror and elation. How had he honestly never thought of that before? He hadn’t just given Skye a name and a family. He’d given himself one as well.

       “Absolutely,” he said softly, feeling a smile steal across his face again. “I’d like that a lot.”

       Skye huffed out a laugh and hugged him again, then turned without letting go of him, to beam at the rest of the room. Thor slowly walked towards them, his expression serious. “Among my people,” he said gravely, “we have a tradition when a family receives a new heir, be it by birth or adoption.” He bowed to Skye. “With your permission?”

       Skye looked a little startled and confused. “Uh—okay, sure,” she said.

       She stifled a shriek of surprise as Thor bent down, scooped her up, and seated her on his shoulder. Looking up at her and grinning, he began to sing.

       Tony didn’t understand the words, necessarily—they were in the old Asgardian tongue, he supposed—but the melody was pleasant, obviously triumphant, and Thor’s voice was good. He actually bounced Skye in time to the music. The younger agents, and then the others—even Banner—began to clap along as he sang. Skye grinned ear to ear as she looked around the room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

       Tony grinned, too. He stepped back, folding his arms across his chest, and watched the fun. Phil edged across the room to stand next to him, mimicking his posture.

       “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked in a low voice, his eyes fixed on Skye.

       “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Tony replied seriously, his voice just as low. “And that’s saying a lot.”

       “You’re making yourself a target. We’re not sure who her real parents are, or were, or why a whole village was destroyed to get to her.”

       “I was _already_ a target, Phil. I’m the owner of the biggest tech corporation in America, and I’m Iron Man. And, as you’ve pointed out, this place isn’t exactly subtle. I’ll be all right.”

        Phil was silent for a moment. At last, he said, “Why?”

       Tony didn’t pretend not to understand. “She reminds me a lot of myself at her age. I want her to have some sense of security, of belonging. S.H.I.E.L.D. is great, and you guys are a wonderful family, but she deserves something more permanent. And this way, I can protect her a little better. Anyone who messes with her messes with S.H.I.E.L.D. _and_ Stark Industries _and_ the Avengers.” He looked up at her face again. “And if anything happens to me, she’ll be taken care of.”

        “She can be a handful,” Phil cautioned him.

       “So was I,” Tony replied with a small smile. “I’m sure I can handle it. Especially since she doesn’t live here permanently. Yet. Offer’s still on the table.”

       “I’ll keep it in mind,” Phil said, smiling as well.

       Thor finished his song with a triumphant shout. Everyone applauded as Thor grinned and set Skye back on her feet, then patted her shoulder. “Hail, Skye of the house of Stark!” he declared.

       “It’s a double celebration,” Natasha said, laughing.

       Tony caught Skye’s eye, smiled, and spread his arms. She grinned and hurried back to hug him again. “Thank you,” she said. “I don’t think I can ever thank you enough. This is…more than I could have ever dreamed of.”

       “I never thought I’d have a daughter, either,” Tony told her quietly. “I’m proud to have one like you.” 

     Pepper came over then and hugged Skye, too. “Welcome to the family, Skye,” she said warmly.

       “Thanks,” Skye said, smiling shyly at Pepper.

       Hill, who had been silent the entire time, forced a smile. “I hope it works out. For all of you.”

       “It will,” Tony said confidently. “What could possibly—”

       “Tony,” Pepper interrupted, still smiling pleasantly, “if you finish that sentence, I swear by all that is holy I will yank your brain out of your nose with a crochet hook.”

       Tony frowned. “You don’t crochet.”

       “I will buy a crochet hook for the express purpose of extracting your brain through your nostrils. Don’t test me.”

       Skye snorted with laughter and tried to smother it. “Seriously…I think this might be one of the happiest days of my life.”

       “Mine, too,” Tony said honestly.

       “Isn’t that what the song was about?” Natasha asked Thor. “I understood a few words…or at least I thought I did.”

       “It is indeed,” Thor replied. “It speaks of the happiness of the family who greets its newest member, and of the happiness of the child who belongs, and of the love they feel for one another.”

       “I can get on board with that,” Tony said, tugging Skye’s hair playfully.

       Jane laughed. “So you’ll do that when our baby is born, too?”

       “Naturally,” Thor said. He stooped to kiss Jane on the forehead.

       “Planning for kids already?” Hill asked, raising her eyebrows.

       “It would be foolish not to plan for a child, as one is on the way,” Thor pointed out.

       Hill’s eyes widened. “What?”

       May, too, seemed surprised. “When are you due?”

       “Well, I had an appointment yesterday, and the doctor says my estimated due date is November seventh, so somewhere around there. I’m seventeen weeks.”

       Skye beamed. “Congratulations! Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

       “She knows,” Banner said with a smirk. “But she won’t tell us.”

       “The doctor told me at my first appointment four weeks ago, but I wanted to wait until this one to be sure,” Jane said. She folded her hands over her stomach. “It’s a girl.”

       “Congrats,” Skye said again.

        “I think that makes this a _triple_ celebration,” Natasha said. She made for the elevator. “Be right back.”

        “Where’s she going?” Phil asked, frowning after her.

       Tony grinned. “You’ll see.”

       Less than five minutes later, Natasha returned, pushing a cart, atop which rested a large, neatly frosted cake, a tub of ice cream, some paper plates, and plastic forks. She pushed it over to Fitz and handed him a knife. “I think you should be the one to cut the cake, Fitz.”

       Fitz smiled up at Natasha, then accepted the knife. Natasha stepped back and pulled a small camera out of her pocket, then began taking pictures. She snapped a picture of Fitz cutting the cake, of various people eating it, of Pepper smearing icing on Tony’s nose, of joy and laughter and _togetherness._

        “Hang on, I want to get one of your new family,” she said to Skye as the young woman scraped the last of her icing off the plate.

       “Sure.” Skye eagerly set the plate aside and stood up.

       Tony couldn’t help but grin. He moved over to stand next to the picture window and put his arm around Skye’s shoulders, pulling her in close. As soon as Natasha snapped the photograph, he called, “Pepper, c’mere, honey.”

       Pepper came over and stood on the other side of Skye, putting her arm around the young woman, too. Skye’s smile was so bright it almost hurt to look at. Natasha took a couple of pictures of the trio. _  
_

        When she lowered the camera, Hill came over and took it. “I think you need a picture of your _whole_ family, Skye. C’mon, you guys, everybody in.”

        Tony laughed at the slightly stunned looks on May’s and Fitz’s faces. “Yeah, you guys, too. Come on.”

       Hill spent a few minutes arranging the group to her satisfaction. She even coaxed Banner and Jane into the shot. It took a long time—especially getting Fitz situated without hiding Skye from prominence—but Tony didn’t care. It was a nice day, nobody was actively trying to kill him, and for the first time in his life, he had a loving family. And so did Skye.

       “I don’t think there’s any way I could be happier,” Skye whispered, leaning her head on Tony’s shoulder.

       “I know I couldn’t be,” Tony replied softly. He smiled broadly.

_Click!_

**Author's Note:**

> A moment of happiness for our little family. This is MCU, so we know it's probably not gonna last, but I had to give it to them, as the Doctor says, "because they're going to be sad later." Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Anyway, I am hard at work on Bucky's story and I should have it up by the end of the month, if everything goes well! However, I also need to reestablish my buffer of chapters for my ongoing Star Trek fanfic (it's down to three chapters now) and also finish the next part of a Tumblr-exclusive Star Trek fic. Plus my mother's birthday is at the end of the month, and I'm not quite done with her present yet. I'll try to get it done as quickly as possible, but please understand if I don't finish it before October...


End file.
